My Love is Your Comfort
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alex is saddened about being drafted to SmackDown & away from his friend, the Miz. Wade is now on the prowl & has his eyes set on him. Can a certain Celtic Warrior bring Alex out of his funk & protect him from the unwanted advances? AU WWE; Slash M/M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Co-written with RockyGirl19.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys like this one as much as you loved the other stories.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

Alex sat in the locker room, head in his hands. He could not believe it. He had been drafted to SmackDown! He would be away from his mentor and friend. He had never been away from Mike for more than a day or three. Now, he would not be able to see his friend, see his smile, the twinkle in his eyes, hear his laugh, or feel his body next to his when he got lonely.

Contrary to popular belief, Alex and Mike never dated nor had sex. They liked each other's company and just wanted to feel someone beside them while they slept. Not many people saw that side of Mike, the caring, quiet individual. He barely let anyone in after Morrison broke up with him. The only other man that got to see the side of Mike like Alex did was Mark Calaway. No one knew that they were dating. Only Alex did. He acted like Mike's decoy so his friend could spend some time with the older man.

Now, he sat in the locker room of the blue brand not sure of what to do. He wiped his eyes and stared at a spot on the ground. People talked around him, but he tuned them out. He already did his promo and got RKO'ed by the Viper. His head hurt but slightly. He was not needed for the rest of the night and did not know why he stayed.

He felt a presence next to him and Alex moved his blues to met twinkling emeralds.

"Hello, fella," Stephen greeted. "I came by to welcome you to SmackDown."

Alex slowly nodded.

The Irishman tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The younger man gave a crooked smile before hanging his head again.

Stephen gently grabbed Alex's chin and turned his face towards his own. "Your eyes give you away."

Alex blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Stephen whispered.

The younger man blushed slightly.

"Hey, I have a segment to do. Do you want to get something to eat and get a room together at the hotel?"

Alex gave a nod.

The Celtic Warrior smiled and went off to do his promo.

"Well, well, well," Wade began as he walked over. "Look at what we have here, boys...Miz's little bitch."

Justin smirked while Heath gave a forced chuckle.

The Brit looked the young man over as he subconsciously licked his lips. "You look like a lost little lamb."

"Cut the shit, Barrett," Glenn said as he walked over.

The Brit glanced up at the Big Red Machine. He nodded. "I see, you want a piece of him. Who knew that big bad Kane was into boys?"

Everyone in the locker room stopped doing what they were doing to listen.

"Everyone knows I'm bi, Barrett," Glenn replied. He looked him over. "Of course, you're not my type. You're Regal's type more than anything else. Wouldn't you say so, William?"

The older Brit smiled from where he was sitting. "I would say so. I love breaking cocky little bastards like him."

Glenn chuckled. His eyes flashed with murderous intent. "Back off, Barrett...or I'll back you off."

Wade sneered and stormed out of the locker room with Justin running after him.

Heath stared at Alex. "Sorry," he said and went after the other two.

"You know, I could never understand why that kid hangs around a bloke like him," William mused.

Glenn shrugged his shoulders and went back to Alex. "Answer me this...why does one of my oldest friends want me to watch out for you?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, Mr. Jacobs."

The larger man threw his head back in laughter. "Mr. Jacobs? Listen kid, just call me Glenn."

"Okay."

"If you need anything, just let me know, all right?"

"Okay."

The Big Red Machine went and gathered his things. He left with Regal.

Alex quirked his eyebrow at them. He shook his head and waited for the Irishman. Most of the wrestlers filed out. After awhile, Randy came in looking around the nearly empty locker room.

"Do you know where Glenn went off to?" the Viper asked.

"Uh...he left with Regal," the younger man answered.

Randy rolled his eyes. "I told him to wait for me."

Alex just stared at him.

"Oh, I didn't hurt you out there, did I?"

The larger man shook his head.

"Why are you still here?"

"Oh, Stephen and I are going to grab a bite to eat and head to the hotel."

Randy nodded. "Thanks for the information."

Alex watched him leave. He shook his head and continued to wait.

"Sorry for the wait, fella," Stephen said as he walked in wearing his street clothes. "I needed a shower and change."

"No problem." Alex slung his bag over his shoulder.

Stephen smiled and led the young man to his rental. They placed their bags in the back. Alex climbed into the passenger side while Stephen took his place at the wheel.

"What do ya feel like eating?" the Irishman questioned.

"Any fast food would do, but I do love Mickie D's."

"MacDonalds it is then."

Stephen drove them to the one closest to the hotel. Every once in awhile, Stephen would steal a glance of the younger man, who just stared out the passenger side window.

**"Welcome to MacDonalds, would you like to try a McCafe Iced Latte?"**

Stephen looked to Alex.

"Do they have the Big 'N Tasty?" Alex asked.

"Do you have the Big 'N Tasty?" Stephen questioned.

**"No, but we do have the McRib."**

"I would like that with fries and Iced Caramel Mocha," the younger man requested.

"I would like the McRib meal with an Iced Caramel Mocha Latte and the Angus Deluxe meal with a Caramel Frappe," Stephen ordered.

**"Will that be all, sir?"**

"Two Oreo McFlurries."

Alex stared at him.

**"Pull around."**

"You didn't have to order dessert," Alex said.

"I wanted to, mate," Stephen said as he pulled around.

The younger man nodded and pulled out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Alex smiled and said, "I'll buy next time."

Stephen handed the clerk his card and waited. He took it back and waited once more. He got their meal and drove to their hotel. Alex grabbed his and Stephen's bags.

"I can get my bag," Stephen said.

"No, you have the food," Alex said.

The Irishman smiled.

They entered the hotel and Stephen checked it. He grabbed their keys and they moved to the elevator.

"I got some bad news," the Celtic Warrior began.

The Varsity Villain cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"They were out of rooms with double beds, but I did manage to get one with a king sized bed. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine. I'm used to sleeping with someone beside me."

Stephen nodded. He led the way to their room and entered. Alex placed their bags next to the bed and went to Stephen's side on the couch. The coffee table was loaded with bags and drinks. They looked through the bags of food and got their meals. Alex turned on the TV and found the Food Network.

"I hope you don't mind," the young man said.

Stephen shook his head. "I like Food Network especially Iron Chef."

"Original or America?"

"Both."

"Me too."

Both men silently ate as they watched Iron Chef America. After their meal, Alex was the first to do his nightly routine of a using the restroom, quick shower, and brushing his teeth. He dressed in briefs and sweat pants. Next was Stephen. After he did his routine, he went back to watching TV with Alex. They made comments here and there.

"I never really liked figs," Alex said.

"Really?" Sheamus asked.

The young man nodded. "They're very squishy to me. I can't get passed that."

The Irishman laughed. "They're very delicious."

Alex scrunched up his nose.

"I should take you out and try some one day."

The younger man blushed as Stephen's eyes went wide after he realized what just came out of his mouth.

Alex quietly replied, "I...I would like that."

Stephen smiled.

"You ready for bed?" Alex asked.

"I want to see what happens in the battle."

"Okay." Alex stood up. "I'm turning in."

Stephen watched as the younger man crawled into bed. After finding out the winner, the pale man turned off the TV and climbed into bed. He stayed on his side of the bed so not to cause the younger man any discomfort. He turned onto his side to stare at the man opposite him. He mostly stared at Alex's slightly parted lips. Often times, he thought about kissing those lips but was too afraid to ask the younger man out seeing how he was always with Mike.

Stephen sighed and turned onto his back. After awhile, he fell asleep.

…

Wade slid in and out of Justin, ignoring the pained whimpers that came from the South African. His mind was on the blond Virginian. He wanted to taste him, to have him, to own him. Fantasies were not enough for him. He had always wanted the young man for himself, but Mike stood in his way. Now that they have been separated, there was no stopping the Brit from getting his prize.

He rolled off of Justin and threw away the condom. "Where's Heath?"

"I don't know," the young man breathed through the pain.

The Brit huffed. _I need another fuck._

Heath walked to a room on another floor of the hotel. He quickly slipped into the room and stripped out of his clothes. He climbed into bed and massive arms instantly wrapped around him. He breathed a sigh of relief and settled down.

"What took you so long?" Zeke asked.

"Had to clear my head," Heath answered.

Zeke stared at him. "What's going on?"

"I have a bad feeling, Zeke."

"Tell me."  
>"Ever since Alex came to SmackDown, Wade's been acting weird. It's like he's been stalking him or something. I mean it's the way he looks at him that freaks me out. He looks at me the same way...like he wants to have his way with me or something."<p>

"Has he tried anything with you?"

Heath shook his head.

"Good. You'll tell me if he does something, right?"

"Of course I will." He smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him.

"Good. Now get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"What are we doing?"

"We have signings."

"Okay."

Both men settled down.

…

Sometime during the night, Alex had made his way toward Stephen. His head lay on his broad chest and arm draped over his waist. A smile ghosted his face as he got comfortable. Stephen woke when Alex shifted around. He stared at the younger man and smiled. He wrapped his arms over around the younger man.

"I'll try to make you happy, luv," Stephen whispered. "I know that this is going to be hard for you, but I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Alex nuzzled into his chest. Stephen closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel and warmth of the young man. Alex popped his eyes open and blinked. He looked up at Stephen and sat up.

Stephen opened his eyes and gave a disappointed sigh.

"I-I'm sorry," the younger man said. "I didn't realize that I was this close to you."

"It's fine, fella," Stephen said as he too sat up. "I didn't mind."

"I'm just so used to having someone beside me."

"So you and Mike are sleeping with each other?" Stephen tried not to sound disappointed nor jealous.

"No. God no!" The blond shook his head. "We just like sleeping in the same bed together. It's something about having a body next to you that drives the loneliness away."

Stephen nodded and smiled inwardly. "So...are you dating anyone?"

"No."

"That's too bad, mate. You're a great guy."

Alex blushed. "Again, sorry I slept on you."

Stephen stared at him for a brief second. He cupped his face in his calloused hands and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. Alex stared into his emerald eyes. Stephen leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips moved and tongues slipped into warm, still minty mouths. They pulled apart when their lungs ached for air.

"I would like to take you out on a date," Stephen said. "This Friday."

"Oh...okay," Alex quietly answered.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I like Chili's and Applebee's."

"How about we go to Chili's then?"

Alex nodded. "I would like that." He started to move back to his side of the bed.

Stephen grabbed him and held him. "I don't mind if you cuddle with me. I actually liked it...luv."

The young man smiled and nodded.

They laid back down with Alex's head on Stephen's chest. The Irishman had one arm wrapped around Alex's waist and the other tucked under his own head. He had a smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Alex was the first one to wake. He stared up at Stephen and smiled. He could not believe his luck. He had always had a crush on the Irishman but was too afraid to approach him. It was his Sheamus persona that scared him. Even though it was a gimmick, gimmicks tend to bleed through blurring the lines of mask and true self. After spending just a short time with the Irishman, Alex knew that he wanted to be with the kind and gentle soul.

Alex slowly lifted his head up to look at the clock. _ Six forty-five on the dot._

The young Virginian slowly and carefully climbed out of bed to got ready to for an early workout. It was one of his routines that he loved doing when he did not have to be any where in the morning for interviews, driving here or there, or catching flights. He pulled on his gym shorts, a tank top, shoes, and sneakers. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face.

Alex looked to Stephen and smiled. He dropped a kiss on the Irishman's forehead after leaving a note explaining that he would be in the gym and his number. Alex grabbed his card-key, wallet, and phone. He made his way to the elevator and down to the gym. He grabbed a gym towel and placed his things underneath it on a bench.

The blond started off with stretches. He bent backward and was able to touch the ground with his fingertips. He came back up when he felt the burn in his back. Alex shook his limbs and started off on a treadmill.

Wade had been watching the young man since Alex got to the gym. The Brit had the same intentions as Alex but wanted to watch him instead. He took in the flexing of Alex's muscles, the curves of his body, and how his body bent and stretched. Wade closed his eyes and imagined what Alex would feel like against his own body, their sweat intermingling, haggard breathing, Alex's moans, and the tightness of his ass.

The Brit opened his eyes and made his way to the young man.

Alex felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He looked up at the mirrors and saw Wade walking toward him. The young man slowed his run to a stop and got off the treadmill. He turned to Wade. He did not want his back to the man just in case something were to happen.

"Morning," Alex greeted.

Wade just stared at him. He slowly circled the young man, who kept his eyes on the Brit.

…

Stephen awoke to find Alex not by his side. He run his fingers through his red hair as a frown formed on his face. He looked to the nightstand and found the note that Alex left him. The Celtic Warrior nodded and laid back down. He could not go back to sleep without Alex by his side. He threw the covers off and went to take a shower.

The Irishman got the temperature the way he wanted. He stripped out of his pajama bottoms and briefs before stepping into the shower. Stephen loved having warm water raining down onto his body. Not only did it ease the pain away from his work, but it also cleared his mind. However, his mind filled with thoughts of Alex. He too could not believe his luck. The younger man said that he would like to go on a date with him.

Stephen slowly cleaned himself as he thought of what he wanted to do on Friday with the young man after their house show. He had to do some research to see what time Chili's closed in the next city. If they stayed open late, they would go directly there after a shower. If not, a meal before the house show would be fine and he could take Alex to a bar or a club.

The Irishman stepped out of the shower and dried off. He thought about joining Alex in the gym but decided against it. He did not want to seem too overbearing. He began to dress in jeans and a black T-Shirt with a burning heart over his own heart. He pulled on some steel toed boots. The Irishman grabbed his phone and programmed Alex's number into just in case. He threw away the note and gathered his wallet and card-key before leaving.

…

Wade came to a stop to study Alex.

"What do you want, Wade?" Alex asked as he folded his arms over his chest.

The Brit smiled. "You."

The young Virginian stared at him and dropped his arms. Wade smiled and lunged forward. Alex caught him and threw him aside. The Brit rolled over and stood back up.

"Feisty," Wade breathed. "I love that in a man."

He lunged once more. Alex side-stepped him and went into a defensive stance. The Brit growled and turned toward him. Both men stared at each other, trying to read the other's body language.

The doors to the gym opened and Heath looked from one man to the other. "What's going on?" he asked as he adjusted his gym bag that he had slung over his shoulder.

Wade asked, "Where the hell have you been?"

Heath took a step back. "Um..."

The Brit shot him a look.

"I was out most of the night." He gave a sheepish grin.

"Ring rat?"

Heath cast his eyes down.

Wade sneered. "Let's go." He walked toward the ginger and pushed by him.

Alex stared at the young man.

"Heath!" Wade shouted.

"Bye, Alex," Heath said before going after his stable-mate.

The young Virginia breathed easier. He shook his head and decided that he should get back to his room. He gathered his things and looked up when the gym doors opened, In walked Stephen. He did not know how he ended up there. He was on his way to breakfast, but his mind was on Alex.

"Morning," Alex greeted.

Stephen smiled. "Morning."

"You got my note, I see."

The Irishman nodded. "To be honest, I didn't know how long you worked out and was just going to go for a quick bite to eat."

"I'm done now. I got some cardio in."

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me?"

Alex eagerly nodded. "Let me go to the room and get a quick shower."

"I'll walk you."

…

Wade paced his room as Heath and Justin watched him.

The Brit fumed. _I nearly had him._ He stopped and glared at Heath.

The ginger shrank within himself, eyes on the ground.

Wade stalked toward him. Justin's eyes grew wide for a brief moment. The Brit grabbed the back of Heath's head and jerked his face up so he could look the ginger in the eyes. Heath stared up at Wade with fear.

"I should punish you," Wade growled.

A knock came at the door and he released Heath to answer it.

"Zeke," Wade greeted.

The large black man smiled. "Wade." He looked in and saw Heath sitting on the bed. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go get breakfast."

"I'm not in the mood," Wade stated.

"What about you, Justin, Heath?" Zeke asked.

Wade threw a look over his shoulders and Justin quickly shook his head.

"Heath? I'm paying," Zeke said.

Heath immediately jumped up and went out the door.

"I guess he's hungry," Zeke said with a laugh. He followed the ginger.

Wade sneered and punched the door-frame. He turned his attention to Justin. "I have a job for you."

Justin slowly stood up.

"I want you to follow Alex for a bit."

"Why?"

"Don't question, just do it."

Justin nodded and walked out the door.

Wade closed the door and went to lay in bed. A smile formed on his face.

While in the elevator, Zeke watched Heath. He knew that his boyfriend was upset but did not want to push him. He wanted Heath to open up to him. The young man sniffed.

"Baby?" Zeke said.

Heath looked up at him, eyes red. "If you didn't come when you did, I believed that Wade would hurt me."

"What?"

"He's mad at me. I walked in on him and Alex. It looked like they were fighting. I think he was going to try and rape him. I don't know."

Zeke nodded. "Did he do anything to you?"

"He grabbed me."

Zeke slowly exhaled.

"Baby, please don't do anything. I don't want you to get suspended. If that happened, who would protect me?"

The burly black man nodded. "I won't do anything, but you're going to room with me from now on."

Heath chewed on his bottom lip.

"Don't argue with me."

"Okay." Heath grabbed his hand a gave a squeeze. "Where are we going to eat?"

"Where do you feel like, baby?"

"Golden Corral."

"Okay."

They got to Zeke's rental and made their way to the nearest Golden Corral. Zeke paid for the both of them and they were led to their table.

"Hey!" they heard.

Both men turned around. They saw Stephen and Alex walking in with trays themselves. Heath instantly cast his eyes down as well as Alex.

"Morning," Zeke greeted and shook the Irishman's hand.

"Do you want to sit together?" Stephen asked.

"Sure."

The waitress got them a table together and the men went to get their food.

Alex went over to Heath. "Thanks."

"For what?" the ginger asked.

"Stepping in when you did."

"No problem. To be honest, I didn't know anyone was in the gym."

Alex nodded. "Thanks anyways."

The men sat down to breakfast and talked.

"How are you liking SmackDown, Alex?" Zeke asked.

"It's okay, I guess," Alex said. "I miss my friends on Raw."

"I know how you feel," Heath replied, "but you'll make friends soon enough...or find a true love." He blushed.

Alex smiled. "You found someone?"

Heath looked to Zeke, who beamed. The redhead blushed.

"Really?" Stephen asked. "I didn't know."

"No one knows," Zeke replied. "We like to keep our love life private."

"Sorry," Heath said.

"Not a problem, baby. I know you wanted to tell someone. I don't mind that it's them. I trust Stephen."

The Irishman nodded.

"My lips are sealed," Alex said.

"Thanks," Heath replied.

"Not a problem," Alex said.

"What's your plans for today?" Zeke asked.

"No clear plans," Stephen replied.

"We could go to the zoo," Heath suggested.

"Or shopping," Alex added.

"We can go shopping," Stephen replied. "I need to get some new shirts."

They all agreed and spent the day shopping. They were unaware that they gained South African shadow when they stepped out of Gold Corral Stephen and Alex went their separate ways from Zeke and Alex. They went back to their room and got ready to leave in the morning.

"What do you want to do now?" Alex asked as they sat down on the couch.

Stephen shrugged his shoulders.

"It's only eight. You want to go to dinner or walk the town?"

"How about we order room service and watch a movie?"

Alex thought a moment and nodded.

Heath slowly walked back to the room that he shared with Justin and Wade. He was happy that he got to spend some time with his boyfriend and that he made new friends. When he got to the door, he just stood there, staring at it. He sighed and slid in his card-key. He heard the all too familiar click and stepped in. The room was dark. He turned on the light and found that he was by himself. Heath breathed easier and got his things ready for their early flight in the morning.

The door opened and in walked Wade. The Brit watched the young man and licked his lips.

Heath sensed someone in the room and looked towards the door. He stiffened. "Hi, Wade."

"Did you have fun today?" the Brit asked.

The ginger nodded.

Wade walked over to him. Heath backed up and fell onto the bed. Wade was on top of him. He attacked the young man's lips. The ginger tried to turn his head away, but the Brit held him fast. Heath managed to push the larger man off and ran to the door.

It opened and Justin stepped in. Heath ran passed him, down the hall, and to the elevators. Justin watched after him. He entered and stared at Wade, who wiped his mouth.

"What do you have for me?" Wade asked.

Justin sighed and began to talk.

Heath made it to Zeke's room. He fumbled with the card-key but managed to slip it in. He entered the room and glanced around. He could hear the shower going. The young man smiled and took off his clothes. He slipped into the bathroom and stared at the ground.

"Zeke," he called.

"What up, Heath?" Zeke asked. He held the shower curtain open.

The young man stepped in.

The black man could read the distress in his lover's face. He gathered the young man into his arms.

"Will you just hold me tonight?" Heath asked.

"I'll do anything for you, baby," Zeke replied.

Heath let out a relieved sigh as he nuzzled into his burly boyfriend's chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

Friday morning came and Stephen got a room for Alex and himself. The young Virginian smiled at him when the Irishman handed him his card-key. Both men went to their room and got comfortable.

Stephen held Alex as they lay on one of the beds. "So what do you want to do today, fella?"

"I don't know," Alex replied. "What time do you want to go to dinner?"

"Well, Chili's doesn't close until one A.M. I figure we go after the house show."

The young man nodded. "What do you want to do before the house show?"

"You want to go to the museum or the zoo? We could go to the movies."

Alex smiled. "What time is it?"

Stephen looked at his cellphone. "Ten thirty-seven."

"How about this? We take a nap to about noon, go to lunch, and hit up a movie store or game store before the show?"

Stephen thought a moment and nodded. "We could do that." He set his alarm and they settled down to nap.

Zeke and Heath got to the hotel about two hours later. Zeke got their room and they both went up to it. The ginger plopped down onto one of the beds and sighed.

"Did you see the look on Wade's face?" Heath asked.

The black man nodded as he took of his shoes.

"I thought he was going to explode."

"I don't give a shit." Zeke sat down on Heath's bed.

Heath chuckled and sat up. He went to his boyfriend and kissed the back of his head before draping himself over Zeke's shoulders and wrapping his legs around the black man's waist. Zeke loved how Heath pressed himself against his body. He rubbed the young man's forearms.

"I love you," Heath whispered.

"I love you too, babe."

The ginger sniffed his lover. "You smell like chocolate. Did you use the Axe I bought you?"

Zeke turned his head and smiled at his lover.

Heath kissed his temple. "What do you want to do today?"

"Spend some time with you. Hey, what do we have to do tonight at the show?"

Heath disengaged himself for Zeke and went to his backpack. He pulled out a sheet of paper. "During Wade's fight with Kane, we come out and assist. Kane's supposed to choke-slam me and Justin. You're going to put him in the rack, but he slips out. We wolfpack him at the end to take him down."

Zeke nodded. "Well, what do you want to do before then?"

The One Man Rock Band smiled at him. "We can play video games, watch movies...make out..."

The large black laughed. He held his arms open for the smaller man to climb into his lap. He held Heath as the younger man nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Or we could stay like this," the ginger replied.

"We could, but we would get hungry."

"We would. What do you want to eat? I always pick."

Zeke smiled. "But I like taking care of you and giving you what you want."

Heath chuckled and kissed the base of his boyfriend's neck.

The black man moaned. "Pizza."

The ginger pulled away. "What?"

"I want pizza."

"Now I'm hungry."

Zeke looked at his watch. "It's a little after noon. Let's get some lunch then."

Heath stood up and they left. They made their way to the lobby and saw Alex and Stephen in the elevator. The four men greeted each other.

"What are you guys up to?" Zeke asked.

"Lunch," Alex replied.

"So are we," Heath said. "What are you guys going for?"

"We don't know," Stephen said. "Figured we walk around for a bit."

"We're going for pizza," Zeke said.

"I was having that craving last night but didn't get any," Alex said as he glared at Stephen.

He smiled and shook his head.

Zeke and Heath stared at them.

"He wanted steak," Alex simply explained.

"Join us then," Heath said.

"We don't want to intrude," Alex said.

"No, intrusion. It's good to hang out with friends."

Alex looked to Stephen, who nodded.

The four were on their way, walking around the city. Heath and Alex talked while Zeke and Stephen trailed behind them. Both men smiled and talked among themselves. The group did not know that they were being followed.

They found a little pizzeria and were escorted to a table in a secluded area. They looked over the menu.

"Do you want to get the fried calamari?" Heath asked.

"We can always get the sampler," Alex suggested.

"Fried calamari, fried mozzarella, garlic bread, and buffalo wings," Zeke read. "Sounds good."

"May I take your drink order?" a waiter asked.

"Ah, water for me," Heath replied.

"Coke," Stephen said.

Zeke decided, "Sweet Tea."

"Water for me as well," Alex added.

The waiter nodded and left.

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" Alex asked.

"I like pineapple on mine," Heath admitted with Zeke nodding.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"He does," Zeke replied.

"How about this: we get two medium pizzas with the toppings we want and share?" Stephen suggested.

They all agreed and placed in their order when the waiter came with their drinks. They ate and talked, joked and laughed. They went back to the hotel and got ready for the show.

Wade looked to his stable-mates, eyes lingered on Heath for a long while. "So, you and Alex?"

Heath stared at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You two dating?"

"Just friends."

The Brit nodded as he smirked.

After the show, Stephen and Alex went out on their date. The waitress placed them at a table in a dim corner so they would not be disturbed.

"So appetizer or not?" Alex asked.

"I'm really hungry," Stephen replied.

"Appetizer it is then. Oh, you looked great out there."

The Irishman smiled. "Thanks."

"I hope Randy didn't hurt you too much."

Stephen shook his head.

"I was thinking about the Hot Spinach and Artichoke dip and Southwestern Egg-rolls."

"Sounds good."

"Good evening, gentleman," the waitress greeted. "What can I get for you this evening?"

"I would like Guinness," Stephen requested.

"I would like the Tropical Sunrise Margarita with water on the side," Alex said.

"Okay," she said as she wrote their order down.

"Also we would like the Spinach and Artichoke dip and Southwestern Egg-rolls for starters," Alex replied. "We're still trying to decide."

She nodded and left.

They looked over their menus for a few moments and the waitress came back with their drinks.

Stephen said, "I would like to try the South Smokehouse Bacon Burger."

"Crispy Shrimp Tacos for me," Alex said.

She nodded and took their menus.

"Tell me about yourself," Stephen said.

"There's nothing much to tell," Alex replied. "I'm the only child. I like football and wrestling. I love to read when I have time. I love to walk on the beach barefoot. I just love the feel of sand."

Stephen listened to Alex talk. The Irishman had a smile on his face and his eyes twinkled. He loved how Alex smiled and chuckled. They ate their meal and had dessert. They walked around the town for a bit before going back to their hotel. They got ready for bed and lay together.

"I have to leave in the morning," Alex said.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"I have to be at Raw's house show tomorrow night."

"Really, luv?"

The young Virginian nodded.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"Early like around five in the morning. At least the house show is only four hours away."

"You driving?"

Alex nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

The younger man slapped Stephen's chest. "You have a show tomorrow night. I want you to be rested."

"Okay." He kissed the Alex. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

They stared at each other before Alex kissed the Irishman. Their mouths moved as one and their tongues twirled in each other's mouth.

"We should get to bed," Stephen breathed.

Alex nodded.

They settled down and slept.

The next morning, Alex was on his way. He wanted to stay with Stephen but had to be at the next house show. He missed Mike and wanted to see him again. He made it to his destination by nine fifteen and went to get his card-key. He all but ran to his friend's room.

Alex quietly slipped in, put his things down next to his bed, and laid down. He could feel his bed dip down and knew that Mike had crawled in beside him.

"Hi, Mikey," Alex greeted.

"Morning," the older blond replied. "Did you miss me?"

The younger nodded. "I went out on a date last night."

"With who?"

Alex turned to look at his best friend. "Stephen."

"As in Sheamus?"

He nodded.

Mike smiled. "How was it?"

"Wonderful. It was a great first date. I miss him already, but I'll get to see him for Tuesday filming."

Mike nodded.

There was a knock at the door and they looked to it.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Alex asked as he climbed out of his bed.

Mike shook his head.

The young Virginian answered the door and smiled. He stepped aside and in walked Mark. He took off his cowboy hat and smiled at Mike. Alex closed the door just as Mike leapt into the older man's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"I came to see you," Mark replied.

Mike smiled. He dragged the large man to his bed and pushed him down. He took off Mark's boots. The older man laughed at his younger lover.

"How are you doing, Kevin?" Mark asked.

"Good," he replied. "Glenn offered his protection to me."

"I heard about Barrett," Mark said.

"What did Wade do?" Mike asked.

"He came on to me," Alex said.

"Is that all?" Mike questioned.

Alex nodded, not looking at his friend.

Mike clucked his tongue. "What did he do?"

"That's it, Mikey."

"Mark...get him."

Mark stood and smiled at Alex.

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed.

He made a run for the door, but with inhuman speed, Mark caught him and brought him back to the bed.

"Talk," the Deadman commanded.

Alex sighed. "He tried to attack me while I was in the gym one day."

"What?" Mike asked.

"He tried to attack me, but I fended him off. Luckily, Heath came in and interrupted his attack."

Mike looked to Mark. He nodded and his boyfriend put his friend down.

"I can take care of myself, Mike."

Mike sighed and closed his eyes. "You're getting into a martial arts class."

"What?" came from Alex and Mark.

"He's getting into a martial arts class."

"You're not my mother," Alex said. "I held my own really well."

"Just do it for me...please."

Alex looked to Mark, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Please?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Fine."

His friend smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."

"It's going to be kind of hard for me to learn martial arts with our schedule."

Mark thought a moment. "Don't worry. I have someone in mind to help you."

"Thank you, Mark," Mike said.

"Yeah...thanks, Mark," Alex replied as he glared at him.

The Deadman shrugged his shoulders and went to lay down. Mike crawled into bed and lay with his head on Mark's chest. Alex smiled and shook his head.

"Join us," Mike said.

"Why?" Alex questioned.

"Come on."

"Fine."

Alex crawled in as well on the other side of Mark. He too lay his head on the older man's chest.

"This feels nice," Alex replied. "Not the same."

"What does that mean?" Mark inquired. "You always liked laying beside me."

"You're not Stephen," Mike replied.

Mark knitted in eyebrows in confusion. He looked to the youngest in the room. "Really?"

Alex nodded.

"Good," Mark said.

"Huh?" fell from Alex's and Mike's lips.

"Stephen always had a crush on you," Mark explained. "Just ask Glenn. He'll tell you all about it."

Alex smiled broadened.

"Now, settle down. I would like to rest," Mark said.

The three chuckled for a bit before settling down to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

It was Tuesday morning and Alex sat in the gym. He was bored out of his mind waiting for his instructor. All he knew was the guy's name, Dominic. Alex sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sheamus walked in and sat down beside him. "What's wrong, luv?"

"Waiting for this instructor that Mark is sending over," Alex replied.

"Mark? Instructor? Why?"

"Mark Calaway is sending me a martial arts instructor to help me."

"Why?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, keeping his blues on the door.

A young black man entered.

"Dominic?" Alex called.

The man looked at him and he shook his head.

"Alex, why is the Deadman sending you an instructor?" Sheamus questioned.

"So I can better protect myself," Alex replied.

"What? Why?"

"Just cause."

Stephen gently grabbed Alex by the chin and forced him to face him. "Luv, tell me."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

The Irishman slowly nodded.

"Remember last week when I went to the gym."

"Yeah."

"Someone tried to attack me."

Emeralds that were normally bright and happy turned dark and angry. "Who attacked you?"

"Key word here is tried. Tried to attack me."

"Who...Alex?"

"I was able to hold him off until someone interrupted."

"Alex who?"

The younger man sighed. "Barrett."

The Celtic Warrior stared into the younger man's eyes. Stephen slowly breathed as he wiped his mouth.

"Stephen?"

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I can take care of myself. I am a wrestler."

"That doesn't mean anything. Someone can still hurt you. What if Barrett got further? If that person didn't come by..."

"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen...don't worry about me."

A woman and man entered.

"Dominic?" Alex asked.

The man smiled and shook his head. He went over to the machines to workout.

The woman came over and smiled. She was lean and looked to be 100lbs max. She had red hair with green eyes. Her skin was a peaches and cream complexion with a splash of freckles across her cheeks and nose.

Alex and Sheamus stared at her.

"I'm Kat, Dom's friend. We're going to do some stretches until Dominic shows up."

Alex nodded and went to stretch with her. After five minutes, Stephen joined them.

"So...this Dom person..." Alex began.

"Professional MMA fighter. Has a blue belt in Brazilian Jiujitsu, self taught Muay Thai boxer, and wrestler," Kat replied.

"Wow," Stephen replied. "I'm impressed."

Kat nodded.

For fifteen minutes, people came and went. A black woman entered and watched the three stretch. She stood between 5' feet and 5'5" and looked to weigh 150lbs. Her arms and legs were well defined.

"Kat," she greeted.

"Dom!" Kat jumped to her feet and hugged her friend.

Alex and Stephen stood up. They gave each other side-way glances.

Dom looked to both men. "Kevin," she pointed to Alex, "and Sheamus."

"Yes," Alex replied. "Forgive me. I thought Dom..."

"Would be a guy?" she finished.

The man nodded.

Dom chuckled and walked up to Alex. She looked him over. She grabbed his right wrist and pulled him towards herself as she slid her arm underneath his armpit. She turned until her back was flush against his chest and she tossed him over her shoulder.

It all happened so fast that Stephen did a double take.

Alex stared up at her while Kat laughed.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass," Dom said. She held out her hand and he took it. "I'm here to teach you how to defend yourself and be your bodyguard until there's nothing left for me to teach you."

Alex nodded. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," Dom said. "I know you're a wrestler and you probably think you're the shit. Let me tell you something, the more skills you have under your belt the better. You have ground work and you have standing work. Most people prefer standing work, but what happens when you're forced to the ground? How the hell can you get your attacker off of you? I'm here to teach you how to survive."

Alex nodded again.

"Brazilian Jiujitsu is excellent for ground work. You are familiar with UFC, right?"

"Yeah, I watch it when I can," Alex replied.

"Good. We're going to start with some drills and workouts to help strengthen your hips. The first drill is Shrimps."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You lay on your back and you turn onto your side, throwing your butt out. The end result is in a shape of a shrimp," Dom explained. "Kat."

The young lay on her back and immediately turned onto her right side, throwing her butt out. She straightened onto her back once more and turned onto her left side. She quickened her movement, moving down the mats and back.

"That's Shrimps," Kat said as she sat up.

"The reason why I want you to do this drill this is to help you get out from under your opponent. Watch." Dom straddled Kat.

The young woman shrimped out from under her friend.

"See how she used her hands against my knees to give her more leverage to shrimp out?" Dom asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied.

"Don't be afraid to use your hands if you're ever on the ground and need to shrimp out. Now shrimp!"

Alex did all the drills and workouts that Dom instructed him to do before they all went to lunch.

"So tell me," Alex began, "why MMA?"

"Well, I love wrestling. I did lots of backyard stuff and taught myself Muay Thai until my cousin came from Thailand to stay. He helped with my training. He's one of the top twenty MMA fighters. I went to study BJJ and ended up getting into MMA after a few tournaments," Dom replied.

"She kept getting first or second place," Kat added. "She also won most of her Muay Thai tournaments."

"Nice," Stephen said.

"She has an undefeated streak," Kat said. "Twenty-seven matches with eight knockouts, fifteen submissions, and two by decision. She still does backyard wrestling. Also undefeated streak of fifty-three wins."

"Sweet," Alex said.

"I'm her biggest fan," Kat replied.

"You're my only fan," Dom replied as she turned her head to her friend.

Kat laughed. "Well, you have other fans but none as dedicated as me."

"True." Dom took a swig of her drink.

"How do you know the Deadman?" Alex asked.

"I've known Mark going on seven years now," Dom replied.

"Wait...how old are you?" the young Virginia questioned.

"Twenty-eight," she replied.

Both men stared at her.

"You look like you're sixteen," Alex replied.

The black woman laughed.

"Back to the Mark story," Kat said. "I haven't heard this."

Dom smiled. "It was my twenty-first birthday and my brother took me out drinking. Mark was in the club having a drinking contest with Kane and a big nosed dude."

"Big nosed dude?" Alex asked.

"He had long blond hair," Dom added.

"Hunter," both men replied.

She nodded. "They were getting totally blitzed out of their skulls. Dude, like so blitzed that Kane was hitting on this young guy. Very handsome I might add. They ended up leaving together. Mark and Hunter were hitting on each other."

Stephen began to chuckle.

"Well, they focused their attention on one of the girls, who's my friend. I go over and try to calm them down. I got so pissed at Mark that I suplexed him through a table."

Alex blinked. "He's like 300lbs."

Dom nodded. "I can lift up to 400. I don't look like it, but I can. I mean most people think that the bigger you are the more you can lift. That's not necessarily the case. I know a guy who looks like a bodybuilder but can only lift a hundred pounds. Looks don't mean shit in my book. It's how you train and work at it."

"Most of the guys in the backyard fed are upward to 400lbs," Kat replied. "Dom is the only female wrestler."

"How many guys you have on the roster?" Alex asked.

"Twenty including me," Don replied.

Alex nodded.

"So you suplexed the Deadman into a table," Stephen said. "How did he take it?"

"He and Hunter sobered up really quick...as well as most of the club. They dragged me and my brother back to their hotel and we all talked and what not. Hunter was mostly impressed. He's been trying to get me into professional wrestling since the day I met him," Dom explained.

"You should think about it," Alex replied.

Dom shook her head.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"I just don't want to," Dom replied. "Question. Why is the Deadman asking me to train you and guard your rock hard body?"

Kat giggled.

Alex stared at Stephen. "Some stuff has come up."

"This would work better if you tell me the truth," Dom replied.

"He was attacked," the Irishman replied.

"By?" Kat replied.

"Barrett," Alex answered.

Dom looked to Kat, who nodded.

The taping came. Alex sat in Stephen's locker room with Dom. They placed cards and talked.

"Let's wander for a bit," Dom suggested.

Alex nodded.

They walked around backstage and spotted Glenn talking to Randy.

"Hey," Dom greeted. "That's the young man I was talking about. He's gotten thinner...and tanner...and tattooed..."

Alex chuckled.

Both men looked at her.

"Glenn, Randy, this is Dominic," Alex introduced.

Dom smiled. "Last time I saw you, big guy, you were blitzed out of your mind flirting with this guy."

Randy and Glenn stared at each other.

"That was like seven years ago," Dom added.

Randy blushed while Glenn bellowed in laughter.

"You two together?" Dom asked with a smile on her face.

"Going on seven years," Glenn replied.

She looked from one man to the other. "Y'all ain't married yet?"

"Not yet," Randy said.

Dom looked to Glenn. "Ask him to marry you already. Y'all are practically married anyways might as well make it official."

"All right, _Mark_." Glenn stared down at her.

"Don't give me that look," Dom commanded. "You may be bigger than me, but I'll suplex your ass so fast, it'll make your head spin."

"Try it," Glenn said with a smirk.

Alex's eyes grew wide. "Bye, guys." He steered Dom back to the locker room.

Once there, they went back to playing cards.

"So, you and Stephen?" Dom asked.

"What about us?" Alex replied.

"You two dating?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"No. Truth be told, I'm actually a man."

"Really?"

"No, but I am bi."

Alex smiled.

"So you do like him."

"I've always had a crush on him."

Dom nodded. "Go for it."

"We went out on one day and stay in the same room."

"A good start. So, why did this Barrett fellow attack you?"

The Virginian shrugged his shoulders. "No clue."

"There has to be a reason."

"What if there isn't any? What if he did it just to do it?"

"That's a reason." She threw down a card. "I would have to say that Stephen likes you as well."

"How can you tell?"

"It's the way he looks at you. His eyes soften when he stares at you. He seems to go off in a far away place like he's thinking of a future with the both of ya."

Alex blushed.

"You thought of it as well."

"I have."

Dom placed her cards down and stared at him. "Care to share?"

He gave a crooked smile. "I often imagine us getting a house together by either a lake or the beach. Two story...white. There's a front porch with a swing for two or three. Maybe a dog or cat. I want a garden. My mom loves to garden that's where I get my love for it as well. I'm thinking irises and poppies, roses and orchids. Adopt a kid...maybe five."

Dom chuckled. "That's a nice dream, but really...five?"

"I want a big family. I'm the only child. I don't want my baby to be lonely."

Dom nodded and they continued to talk not knowing that Stephen was outside listening in with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

For the past few days, Stephen and Alex spent most of the time together with Dominic in the shadows. The men's favorite game to play was "Where's Dom?", a version of "Where's Waldo?". Every so often, Alex would spot her in a dim corner, disguised, or in plain view pretending to do something.

It was Friday and another house show for Stephen as well as Alex on the blue brand. Stephen was going against Mark Henry while Alex's opponent was none other than Wade Barrett.

Alex had his head on Dom's lap as she stroked his hair.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Dom replied. "You'll do fine. How long does the match have to be?"

"It's a house show...it really doesn't matter."

"I thought it did."

"Technically, it does but not really." He looked at the sheet of paper. "They want us to keep it between five and ten minutes. If it's really good or if something happens to one of the superstars, the ref would tell us to go longer."

"You'll do fine."

Alex sat up. "It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Stephen."

Dom nodded an understanding.

"I need to get ready." Alex stood up and got dressed.

Dom watched him and was lost in her own little world.

"I'll be back in a few," the Virginian stated.

The black woman watched as he left. She stood up and trailed slowly behind him. She got to the Gorilla Position and watched the event unfold.

A hand clasped down onto her shoulder.

"What up, Mark?" she greeted without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?" the Deadman asked.

"You're the only one foolish or brave enough to touch me."

Mark nodded. "So?"

"He's a good student. Learns quickly. What do you know about Wade Barrett?"

"Why?"

"He was the one that attacked Alex."

The Deadman stared down at her.

Meanwhile, Wade had Alex in a bear-hug.

"Oh, the things I'm going to do to you," Wade said through gritted teeth.

"Fat chance." Alex delivered an elbow to the side of the Brit's neck.

The Brit instantly released the grip. Alex delivered his own version of the Brogue Kick, one that would make the Celtic Warrior proud.

"Nice," Dom replied.

Mark nodded.

"That was lovely," Stephen replied.

Both Dom and Mark looked to him.

"Isn't your match like last?" Dom asked.

The Irishman nodded. "I just got finished signing some merchandise." He looked to the Deadman. "Why are you here?"

"Visiting," Mark replied.

Stephen nodded.

"Who's supposed to win the match?" Mark questioned.

"Wade," Dom replied.

The Irishman groaned. He did not want to see another man laying on top of his boyfriend, especially one that he hated.

They watched as Wade preformed Wasteland on Alex and pin him. It did not go unnoticed how close Wade's crotch was to Alex's own. Alex laid there until he rolled out and stumbled up the walkway and through the back. Wade was still in the ring blabbing his mouth off.

The Virginian stared up at Mark and smiled. "Hi."

Mark nodded and squeezed his right shoulder before leading him to the trainers with Dom behind.

Stephen stayed where he stood until the Brit came back. Both men stared at each other.

"Stay away from him," the Irishman said before walking away.

Wade chuckled while he shook his head.

Alex wanted to wait for Stephen, but Mark insisted that they went to dinner and wait for him there. The young man fidgeted while they drove to a nearby Denny's.

"What is wrong with you?" Mark asked.

"I'm just worried about Stephen," Alex replied. "I'm afraid that he will do something against Wade."

"He won't," Dom answered from the back. "He loves you too much to do anything that would get him suspended."

"Why couldn't I just wait for him at the arena?" Alex asked.

"I'm hungry and I didn't want to eat alone," Mark replied.

"You could have asked Glenn," Alex said.

"Glenn doesn't have a show today," Dom informed. "Tomorrow and Sunday are his and Randy's shows."

The Virginian stared at her.

Mark laughed. "That's my 'brother' for ya. How are they doing?"

"Good," the black woman replied. "Went ring shopping with Glenn this morning."

"What?" Alex asked. He turned to look at her. "You weren't watching me?"

"Not this morning. You and Stephen looked really cozy."

Mark snickered.

Alex rolled his eyes and blushed.

They pulled into the Denny's parking lot and got seated. They looked over the menu. Alex opted to wait and order when Stephen joined them and Mark decided to wait as well. They sat and drank coffee. The Irishman soon arrived and sat beside Alex.

"How was your match?" Alex asked after kissing the back of Stephen's hand.

Stephen just nodded as he looked over the menu.

They all ordered and a little conversation began. Dom listened to everything, eyes on Stephen.

"What did you do?" she asked.

The guys looked at her.

"I told Wade to stay away from Alex," Stephen replied.

"Smooth," Dom said with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" Alex asked. "He's trying to help."

"I understand," Dom replied, "he'll either listen or go after you with even more determination."

"She's right," Mark said.

Stephen sighed. "Sorry."

Alex caressed his arm.

"Let me worry about it," Dom replied. "I have things to work out. So, don't worry. I'm on the case."

…

Heath quickly left the arena and made his way toward the hotel. He was tired and just wanted to rest. He got a text and smiled. The smile soon faded as he saw who texted him.

:Come to my room. 116 – Wade:

Heath sighed. He closed the phone and pulled into a spot.

The ginger got out of the car and gathered his bag. He did not go up to Wade's room immediately. He went to Zeke's and his instead.

The large black man lay in bed with the only light coming from the TV. He looked up and smiled. "Hey, how was the house show?"

"It was good." Heath dropped his bag and curled up beside his lover.

Zeke snaked his arm around his boyfriend's slender waist.

"Me and Justin won."

"Really? I thought Yoshi and Daniel were supposed to win."

"They were, but Yoshi landed wrong on his round house kick. His foot slipped and he rolled onto his ankle."

Zeke hissed.

"I pinned him for the win."

"How did Daniel take it?"

"Just fine."

The black man nodded. He studied his boyfriend for a bit before kissing his temple.

Heath giggled and turned his face to look at him better. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, their kiss tender and sweet. Heath moaned as his cellphone went off.

"Ignore it," Zeke said between kisses.

Heath nodded as Zeke trailed kisses down to his neck to his sweet spot. The ginger shivered and bit into his knuckle.

A knock at their door pulled them from their desire and lust for each other.

"I'm going to take a shower," Heath breathed.

Zeke nodded as he climbed out of bed. He waited until the bathroom door closed. When he heard it shut, the black man answered the door.

"Hi, Justin," Zeke greeted. "Come in."

The South African nodded and stepped inside.

"Congrats on the win."

"Thanks. Is Heath here?"

"He just jumped into the shower. He looks really tired. Was the match that overwhelming?"

"Nothing we couldn't handle."

Zeke nodded.

Both men sat down, Zeke on his bed and Justin on Heath's bed. They watched TV for fifteen minutes before Heath walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist and one around his neck.

"Hi, Justin," Heath greeted as he dried his hair. "What are you doing here?" Of course, Heath why he was there. Wade sent his friend to get him.

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to go out to celebrate our win," Justin said.

Heath thought about it. Zeke kept his eyes on the television screen.

"Do you want to come along, Zeke?" Heath asked.

Justin looked to the black man.

"Where you think about going?" the black man asked.

"Um...a club," he replied.

"I don't feel like a clubbing mood," Heath replied. "I just want to sleep to be honest."

Justin nodded. "Maybe next time."

"Maybe."

Justin stood up and left.

The ginger shook his head. He looked to Zeke.

"Why didn't you want to go out?" Zeke asked.

"I just don't feel like it." Heath stood in front of him and dropped his towel.

"Oh."

Heath giggled as his boyfriend pulled him into his lap.

"You sure you're up for a romp?"

"Yeah."

"I mean you didn't want to go out tonight. You might be tired."

"Rycklon Stephens!" Heath pouted.

"I'm just teasing, baby."

"But I want you. It's been a week."

"That long?" Zeke laughed and stared into Heath's eyes.

"Please?" Heath asked. He kissed the black man. "Please."

Zeke growled as he smirked at Heath.

Justin leaned against the wall as he listened to the men. He closed his eyes, heart aching. He wanted a loving relationship like his friend but was trapped in Wade's snare. He let out a sigh and slid down to the floor. His mind worked over his emotions and thoughts. His best friend and Zeke? How could he miss that? Wade would be angry if he found out.

_Wade._

Justin licked his lips. The Brit must not know about Heath and Zeke. He did not want his friend to be hurt in any way. The South African ran his hands through his hair. He sat with his head in his hands for a good hour. He ignored the calls and texts that came in onto his phone. He sighed and began to push himself back up.

The door opened and Zeke stepped out, holding the ice bucket.

"What are you still doing here?" Zeke asked.

"I just didn't want to go back to the room," Justin replied with a sad smile.

Zeke nodded. "How much did you hear?"

"What? Oh, don't worry. I won't say a thing."

The black man looked him over.

"I'll protect your secret especially from Wade."

"What's wrong, Zeke?" Heath called.

"Nothing," Zeke said. "Go inside, Justin."

"No, I need to go," the South African said.

"Inside." There was a dark undertone to his command.

Justin nodded and entered.

Heath sat up when he saw his friend, wrapping the covers around himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I was outside."

The ginger's eyes grew wide.

"I won't...I won't tell anyone...especially Wade."

Heath slowly nodded as his friend took a seat on his bed.

Zeke came back and placed the ice bucket onto its tray so he could make drinks for everyone. Justin's cell went off again and he dug into his pocket.

"Don't answer it," Zeke replied.

"If I don't..." Just began.

"Don't. You're here with me and Heath. I'll let him know that you two had a great time here and fell asleep," Zeke explained.

"He won't believe that," Justin replied.

"He will. Just look innocent."

Justin chuckled and sipped his drink.

Zeke dug through his bag and pulled out a T-shirt. He threw it toward Justin. "Stay here the night."

The South African looked to his friend, who nodded. Justin striped and pulled the shirt over his head. The shirt was large and comfortable. He crawled into bed and settled down. "I have something to tell you."

Zeke looked to him as he sat on the edge of his own bed.

"It's about Wade and his obsession with Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

Heath sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide and stared at nothing. His mind reeled as he processed the information that Justin dropped on them. Zeke stared at his boyfriend and began to rub his shoulders.

"We have to tell somebody," Heath whispered.

"I'll figure something out, baby," Zeke replied.

Heath looked to his boyfriend.

"I'll figure out something."

"Okay."

"Lay down."

Heath smiled and did as he was told.

Justin watched the men and gave a bittersweet smile.

"Has he hurt you Justin?" Zeke asked.

"What?" the South African asked.

"Has Wade hurt you?"

Justin shifted around, uncomfortable about being put in the spot.

"Come over here."

The younger man moved his eyes over to him.

"Come."

Justin pushed the covers off and went over to the other bed.

Zeke laid down and pulled the blankets on his right side down. "Lay."

"But..."

"Lay."

He sighed.

"Justin, just do it," Heath replied.

The South African looked to his friend and did so. Zeke wrapped his arm around Justin and pulled him closer.

"He's a good pillow," Heath replied as he got comfortable on Zeke's left.

"I bet he is," Justin replied as he laid his head down on the black man's chest.

Zeke kissed Heath and then Justin. "I promise...I'll take care of the both of you."

...

The next morning came. Alex was on top of Stephen kissing him awake. The Irishman chuckled as he ran his hands down the smooth back of the younger man.

"Now, this is what I call a wake-up call," the Irishman said.

Alex smiled and sat up. "I have to get ready to leave."

Stephen nodded. "What time's your flight?"

"In two hours."

The Irishman groaned. "That's too quick."

"It took forever to get you up," Alex said. "Take a shower with me."

Stephen nodded and got out of bed. He followed the younger man. He stared at the round ass as Alex leaned over to turn on the water. He thought about just taking him right then and there, but logical won out. He wanted their first time to be something special. They both stepped into the shower and proceed to bathe each other.

"I love your tattoo," the Irishman replied.

Alex turned his head and gave a smile. "Thank you."

Stephen hugged him from behind and kissed the nape of his neck. The Virginian sighed and closed his eyes. A knock on the bathroom door broke them apart.

"Don't make me come in there," Dom said. "You have a flight to catch. Duschen Sie schneller!"

Stephen and Alex stared at each other.

"What the hell did she say?" Alex whispered.

The older man shook his head.

They got out, dried, shaved, brushed their teeth, and went back out into the room where clothes were waiting for Alex. The blond looked to Dom, who sat on the edge of the bed.

"SCHNELL!" she exclaimed.

Alex quickly dressed. He kissed Stephen good-bye and Dom and he were out the door. Stephen sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

…

"ALEX!" Mike exclaimed.

The younger man smiled and hugged his friend.

"I missed you. How are you? Are you okay? Did Wade hurt you again? How's Stephen? Who's that?" Mike stared at Dom.

"I've missed you as well, Mike," Alex replied. He placed his things down next to his bed. "I'm fine. Wade did not hurt me. Stephen's fine and that's Dom."

Dom waved at Mike.

"Hi," Mike replied. He grabbed Alex's hand. "We need to hurry. We need to grab something to eat, go work-out, and get ready for the house show."

Alex nodded.

The three went to the gym first. Mike and Alex were on the treadmill while Dom watched Cena bench press. Punk worked on his submission moves with Kofi.

"So...have you and Stephen..." Mike began.

Alex shook his head. "We're waiting."

"That's a good thing." He moved his blues to Dom. "How is she?"

"A great teacher. She's funny and tough and happy. Always happy."

Mike nodded.

Hunter entered the gym and his eyes zeroed in on Dom. He quickly made his way toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lifted her up and hugged her, swinging her from side to side.

"Oh nos!" she giggled and went limp as rag-doll.

Hunter chuckled and placed her down. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"I forgot...?" Dom said.

He stared at her.

"I'm passing through...?"

He folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm making friends...?"

Hunter smiled and ruffled her hair.

She swatted his hand away. She ran her fingers through her short hair. "What are you doing? I just got it all nice and perfect."

"Whatever." He placed his hands on his hips. "So...when are you going to wrestle for me?"

Dom stared at him. "I need an adult! Alex! I need an adult."

Alex laughed from where he was and shut his machine off. He walked over to them. "Hunter."

The Game nodded. "I need to talk to you."

Alex looked to Dom, who shrugged her shoulders and went back to watching Cena. Alex followed Hunter out of the gym and to his car. He climbed into the passenger side.

"So, when were you going to tell me you're having problems with another wrestler?" Hunter asked after five minutes of silence.

"It's my fight," Alex said.

Hunter turned to him. "It's no longer just your fight when you're being sexually harassed. It's no longer your fight when someone else lays their hands outside the ring. I know the business we work in isn't the safest of places seeing that we're wrestlers and tension, emotion, and pride tend to cloud our judgment."

"Hunter..."

"I know you think you can take care of yourself."

"Hunter..."

"I can suspend Wade to get the message clear."

"HUNTER!"  
>The older man turned to him.<p>

"I have it covered. Why do you think Dom's here?"

The Game nodded and smiled.

Alex leaned close to him. "So...you and Mark?"

Hunter's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"She told me the story. I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"We were drunk."

The younger man nodded. "Anyways, Dom is teaching me some moves and she's my bodyguard."

"While she's here, you think you can...you know...convince her to sign a contract?"

Alex stared at him for a moment and shook his head. He stepped out of the car and went back inside the gym. He spotted everyone around one of the equipments. He headed that way and saw that Dom was bench pressing.

"Okay..." he said.

"That's about 300lbs she's lifting," Mike stated.

"Damn," Alex breathed.

Dom stopped and sat back up. She wiped her face and smiled up at Alex. "Let's get to training."

He nodded and they went to work.

"Who is she?" Kofi asked.

"Dominic Kanon," Hunter replied. "She's an MMA fighter."

The guys nodded and watched as Alex and Dom locked up. She maneuvered closer to him. She moved her right leg behind his left. As she swept his leg from under him, she used her shoulder to knock him to the ground. She quickly mounted, putting her knees as close to his armpits as possible. Alex struggled under her. He partially shrimped out and bucked his hips to make her fall forward some more. He grabbed her left arm, pulled it tight against his body, locked his right foot underneath her left, and flipped her over onto her back. She made sure to lock her ankles together to make sure he could not pass her guard.

"Fuck," Alex breathed.

"Posture up," Dom replied.

He sat up onto his haunches. He used his elbows to dig into Dom's inner thighs causing her to release her hold. As he moved out of her guard, Dom grabbed one of his arms, threw it to the side but still held it by the wrist, and wrapped her legs around his neck performing the triangle choke.

With his free hand, Alex tapped out. She released and did a back roll away from him. Alex coughed a bit.

"You all right?" Dom asked.

The blond nodded.

"You wanna go again?"

Alex smiled.

…

Wade paced his room, anger coursed through his body. Justin was no where to be found. Hell, Heath and Zeke were gone as well. He cursed and growled.

The door opened and he snapped his head toward it. His eyes set onto the three men.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Zeke asked with a smile.

The Brit slowly breathed, trying to calm down. "Where have you been?"

"We've been shopping," Zeke replied.

"Last night?"

"Justin came by to get Heath, but we all ended up playing video games and getting drunk."

Heath smirked and turned away. Justin hung his head.

"So, you ready go?" Zeke asked.

Wade had his eyes on Justin and Heath and how close they stood together. "Been ready."

"Cool." Zeke nodded.

"I need to get my stuff," Justin replied.

Zeke sat down on one of the beds and waiting as Justin quickly gathered his things.

"So, what's happening at the house show tonight?" Wade asked, eyes on Justin.

"I don't know about you, but Heath, Justin, and I got a call from Hunter stating that we had the next few days off," Zeke replied.

The Brit turned his attention to the black man. "What?"

Zeke nodded. "He called with a schedule change for the three of us. We'll be at the taping on Tuesday though. I'm going home for the time being."

"Me and Justin are going to check up on our apartment," Heath replied.

Wade snarled and nodded.

Justin finished packing.

"Since I'm on my way to the airport, I'm going to go ahead and take them with me," Zeke replied as he stood. "You gonna be okay handling what they throw at ya?"

Wade snickered. "I'll be fine."

Zeke nodded and looked to Justin and Heath. "Ready?"

Both men nodded.

"I hope my dog's okay," Heath replied.

"She should be," Justin said.

Wade stared at the door for the longest time before yelling out his frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Zeke watched as Heath and Justin napped in the same bed. Heath had his arms wrapped around his friend and Justin held onto him like a life-line. The black man gave a small smile, went over to Heath, and kissed his lips. The younger man stirred a bit but settled down. He moved over to Justin and kissed his forehead. The South African sighed and nuzzled into Heath's chest.

They've been home for a few days and Monday night they would have to fly out for the next SmackDown filming. Heath spent most of his time fussing over Justin as well as his dog that Zeke got him when they first got together. Justin smiled and let his friend take care of him. Zeke did his share and made sure that Justin was as comfortable as possible.

Truth be told, Heath and Zeke had always liked Justin, but the South African was always with Wade doing his bidding. Heath was like that but not to the extreme. When Justin opened up, Heath was sad for his friend. Zeke was furious. How could anyone treat such an angel so cruelly? The black man would not stand for it. He would do anything to make sure Justin is taken care of just like Heath was.

Zeke left the bedroom. He walked around the apartment. He heard the familiar jiggling of a bell coming towards him.

"Hey, Bitsy," Zeke greeted as he stooped down to pick up the white teacup chihuahua. The little dog licked his nose. "You're so cute, baby girl."

Zeke walked to the kitchen and looked into the fridge. He decided to make the dinner and smiled at the thought of the looks on Heath's and Justin's face. He heard a cell go off and Zeke went to the bedroom to turn it off. He stared at the name on Justin's phone and pressed ignore.

"What's going on?" Justin asked as he turned his head to Zeke.

"Just turning off your phone," Zeke replied.

Heath stirred and blinked several times. "Baby?"

"Go back to sleep now," Zeke replied.

"We can't," Heath chuckled as he stared at his love. "Hey, Bitsy."

The dog wiggled out of Zeke's hand and jumped onto the bed. She ran up to the ginger's face and licked him. Heath giggled. Justin petted the little dog and she nipped as his fingers. She ran around in circles very excited.

"She's so cute," Justin said.

"Do you want one?" Zeke asked.

"What?" The South African looked to him.

"Do you want one?"

Justin smiled and shook his head.

"You sure?"

"One puppy's enough."

"Okay." He watched both men. "I'm going to make lunch. You two hungry?"

"I'm not," Justin said.

"I'm hungry," Heath said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you two are going to do that, I'll be out for a little while," Justin said as he climbed out of bed. He made his way out of the bedroom, but Zeke grabbed him.

"How about this...you two can use me as a pillow so you can get some rest? Fifteen minutes isn't enough," Zeke suggested.

"I like that idea," Heath replied as he petted Bitsy.

Zeke looked to Justin, who blushed. The black man caressed his cheek.

"Come on," Zeke said and led him back to the bed. He took Bitsy and placed the dog onto her bed. He took off his shoes and climbed in between Heath and Justin.

Both smaller men got comfortable on either side of the black man. He wrapped each arm around them and pulled them closer. He kissed Heath and then Justin.

"When we wake up, I'm making dinner," Zeke said.

"No," Heath replied. "Justin and I will."

Zeke smiled.

…

Alex breathed heavily, sweat rolling down his face and back. He slowly sat up as he licked his lips. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus them. He gave a small smile.

Mark smirked back. He was equally sweaty. His hair was out of its tie and stuck to his neck and face. His bare chest heaved with every breathe.

"I'm getting too old for this," Mark mumbled.

"Psh," Dom said with chuckle. "You're not too old. You did well."

Mike sat in a chair off the mats, watching. Evan was behind him as well as Morrison. Cena was three seats down on Mike's right.

"I don't know about you, Mike," Morrison said.

"That was hot," Evan blurted out.

"What he said."

Cena turned his head slightly toward the guys.

"All right, Mark, mount me," Dom commanded.

Evan and Morrison snickered and hid their faces in their hands.

"Y'all have dirty minds," Mike whispered.

Mike watched as Dom flipped Mark onto his back by performing the Scissor Sweep.

"She's stronger than she looks," Cena replied.

Mike nodded.

The four watched for several minutes.

"Man, it's sex on a mat with clothes on," Evan breathed.

Morrison and Mike nodded.

"Alex is getting better," Cena said. "Why is he training in MMA?"

"He wants to learn more submissions and stuff," Mike replied.

Cena nodded.

"Okay, enough for today," Dom replied. "Thank you, Mark. You were the perfect punching bag."

"Really?" Alex said. "I've spent most of my time on my back then he did."

Evan snickered and Morrison bit his tongue, looking away.

"You have to start somewhere," Dom said.

"Hate to break this up but we have Raw in like four hours," Cena replied.

"I thought that you would be there by now," Evan stated. "I mean, you're always there early."

"No reason," Cena quickly replied as he stood up.

Everyone filed out of the gym when Mark and Alex finished taking a shower. They got to the arena and got dressed for the show. Mark and Dom decided to hang out in the back and watch the show via monitors.

"Why do they spray him down with spray tan?" Dom asked as she munched on some popcorn.

"They think it looks good," Mark replied.

"That's retarded. Most of these guys look like walking carrots."

"I would agree." Mark turned to Dom. There was a knock on the door. "Who the hell?" Mark got up and answered it. "Hi."

Stephen smiled. "Hello there, big fella!"

"Come in." Mark moved to the side.

The Irishman stepped in and waved to Dom.

"What up, whitey?" Dom greeted.

Mark snickered.

Stephen shook his head.

"Take a seat and watch yo man work," Dom said.

Stephen sat down and all three went watched the program.

"He's mic skills need a little work," Dom said. "Of course, this script also needs a little work."

Mark nodded.

When the show was over, everyone went to a night club to unwind. Glenn was there along with Randy. Even Hunter was around for the festivities. Men and women danced, drank, and talked. Randy showed off his ring and everyone congratulated him.

"When's the wedding?" Evan asked.

"Not sure yet," Randy asked. "Still deciding." He looked to his best friend in the world, Cena. "What are you looking at? And what the hell is playing?"

Cena pointed to the dance floor. Everyone looked and watched as Dom shook her ass. Evan's jaw slowly fell.

"If I wasn't with a man, I would tap that ass," Randy stated.

Glenn turned to him.

"Are you not seeing what I'm seeing?"

Glenn rolled his eyes.

"What is she doing?" Mike asked.

"I don't know if I should stuff her jeans with bills," Morrison said. "Is her side job stripping?"

Dolph and Zack looked at each other and pulled out their wallets.

Mark and Hunter smirked.

"It's called the New Orleans Bounce," Hunter replied. "Very popular dance in the South, especially New Orleans where the dance came from."

"I think it's called Put an Arch in Yo Back..." Mark said.

They watched her through two songs before she came back to the table to grab a drink. Dolph and Zack stuffed bills into her waistline. Dom stared at them and laughed.

"What the hell was that?" Mike asked.

"The New Orleans Bounce," Dom said as her breathing slowed.

"That was awesome," Mike replied. "I want to learn it."

Dom smiled. "I'll teach you."

"AWESOME!"

Mark rolled his eyes.

…

Alex and Stephen went back on the road together and Dom went back to being their watchdog. Stephen took the Virginian out shopping, to the movies, walking, anything and everything. Alex loved the time he got to spend with his Irishman. He enjoyed his time with Stephen so much so that he was sad when he had to leave his side even if it was for a day.

Alex came back on Friday and went straight to the arena. He walked the emptied halls looking for Stephen's room. He knew he was early, but he wanted to surprise him. He rounded the corner and bumped into Wade.

The Brit smirked at him and pressed Alex against a hallway. "I missed you, luv."

"Don't call me that," Alex growled.

Wade ground against the younger man's. "You feel so good. Imagine when I get you into bed."

The Brit licked the side of Alex's face before letting him go. He laughed as he walked down the hallway.

Alex slid down to the floor as tears welled. "Shit!"

Dom came by and stared at him. "What did I tell you about letting me know where you're going?"

The Virginian pulled his legs to his chest.

"Alex?" Dom knelt down. "What's wrong? What happened? Talk to me."

"Wade..."

She pressed her lips into a thin line. "Get up." She pulled him onto his feet. "Let's get you to the locker room."

Dom led Alex to Stephen's room. Alex immediately stripped off his clothes and went into the shower. The black woman sank into a chair and sighed.

Fifteen minutes past and the Irishman entered the room, carrying a bag. He had a smile on his face, but it soon fell when he saw the look in Dom's face. He turned to the shower. He took off his clothes and entered.

Alex's breathe hitched.

"It's just me," Stephen whispered.

The Virginian sobbed a bit.

"What happened?"

"I bumped into him and he pressed me against the wall. He said somethings."

"Is that all?"

Alex sniffed. "He rubbed against me and licked my face. I did nothing. I just stood there and did nothing."

"It's okay. I'm here."

"I can't believe I let him touch me like that."

"It's okay, luv."

"Why? Why did I just stand there?"

"I couldn't tell you." He turned the younger man around and stared into his blue eyes. "You're so beautiful, luv. Why would anyone want to hurt you is beyond me."

Alex smiled.

Stephen intertwined their fingers and kissed him.

"Y'all need to get ready!" Dom exclaimed.

Both men grumbled and finished up washing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

A week past and Justin was getting more and more comfortable being with Heath and Zeke. Each day he looked forward to waking up next to Zeke and staring at his friend's face. He craved being with the men and enjoyed the attention he got from them. He wanted to be loved and cared for. He wanted to feel safe.

Justin set his things down and began to undress. He needed to get ready for the show. He came early to the arena because he wanted to train and get his muscles worked out.

"Where are you been?" Barrett growled.

Justin dropped his wrist tape. He slowly turned toward the man and stared at him, eyes wide.

"I called and texted...nothing. I get nothing from you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

Justin backed into the wall as Wade stalked closer to him. He grabbed Justin's face.

"You will be sorry."

Wade forced the younger man to his knees. He pulled out his hardened cock and rubbed the head against Justin's lips. He forced the younger man to open his mouth and shoved himself in. Justin gagged and chocked. He had to relax his throat, knowing that Wade would not give him the chance to get used to the feel of his member.

Wade held Justin's head in place as he came. He pulled out and Justin coughed up a bit of the Brit's cum and blood. He rubbed his swore throat, eyes on nothing.

"Such a good little whore," Wade said before leaving.

Justin let the tears fall. He knew he would never get happiness.

"Justin?" Alex called. "Are you there? I saw your car in the parking lot—"

The South African pulled his knees up to his chest as Alex stared at him.

"Justin!" Heath exclaimed. "Where are ya, man?"

Heath and Zeke entered in the room.

"Justin." Heath went to his friend. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Justin looked to Alex. "He wants you. He wants to break you. If he couldn't have Mike, then you'll be his replacement. He plans on using you to get to Mike."

Alex balled his hands into fists and whirled around.

"Take care of him," Zeke said and followed after Alex.

The Virginian walked around the arena, searching for the Brit. He went to catering and then to the ring. Wade was going through his sequences with Christian.

"Out!" Alex stated.

Christian looked at Alex and left the ring.

Alex took off his jacket, shirt, and tie. "You want me because of Mike?"

Wade smirked. "What can I say...I have good tastes."

"Yeah, a stupid bitch with good tastes."

The Brit speared the younger man. Alex shrimped out from under Wade and flipped him onto his back. He started to punch Wade in the face. The Brit kicked the blond off.

"You are worthless," Alex said as he held Wade in an headlock. "You hurt everyone around you so you can feel powerful. Justin did nothing to you. I did nothing to you."

Wade punched Alex in the back. The Virginian let him go.

People gathered around to watch them. Zeke paced around the ring, eyes on Wade. Dom and Stephen came down to the ring.

"We need to stop this," Josh Matthews replied.

"Let them fight it out," Mark Henry stated.

"They're beating each other bloody," Josh said.

"And?" Taker asked as he walked over. "Alex needs to do this. He's standing up for himself." He moved to where Dom was standing.

Alex threw Wade out of the ring. Zeke got a hold of him and started to punch him in the gut. He threw the Brit back into the ring. Alex got him back onto his feet. Both men struck at each other. The younger man had to roll out of the ring and catch his breath.

"You're doing good, kid," Dom stated.

"Thanks...Micky," Alex said.

Stephen looked over Alex, making sure he can still fight.

"Get back in there," Dom said.

The man nodded and slid back into the ring. Both men went at it again. Alex gained the upper hand and got Wade into a triangle choke. He did not let go until he felt the Brit giving up. He pushed Wade off and stood up. He glared down at the reviving man. Alex made his way out of the ring and straight to Mark Calaway. He whispered in his ear and Mark just stared at Wade. After awhile, Mark nodded.

Zeke cracked his knuckles and went over to where the two men were. He too whispered to the older man.

"You sure about that?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Zeke answered.

The trainers came out and helped Wade up onto his feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince asked as he strutted down the ramp. "Mark."

Taker nodded. "Don't worry. I have it handled."

Hunter was right behind Vince. He looked at the beaten Brit.

"This is an argument between two men," Mark explained. "It's done."

Alex nodded.

"What about tonight's show?" Vince asked.

Hunter watched as Dom entered the ring and stalked the Brit, who was now on his feet.

"Whatcha looking at?" Taker asked.

Hunter pointed.

Mark moved his green eyes and watched as well. Alex, Stephen, and Zeke turned to watch.

"Who is she and what does she think she's doing?" Vince asked.

"Hey," Dom said.

Wade turned to look and received a Sweet Chin Music that would make Shawn Michaels proud. The Brit hit the mat hard. The trainers went to assist him.

"Move," Dom said.

The trainers looked at her and backed up.

Dom took a hold of Wade and held him upside down like she was going to pile-drive him. She leaned back, so far back that the toes of Wade's feet touched the mat. She held him for five seconds before whipping forward and slamming him into the mat. She got down on her stomach.

"If I were you, I would be a good boy from now on," Dom whispered. "I taught him the basics and I can teach him more. Consider this the first warning. Next time, I will break you." She got up onto her hands and knees. "Oh, since you went after Alex, you went after Mike. And because you went after Mike, you just got the wrath of the Deadman."

She stood up and looked to Alex. She smiled at him.

"Who the hell is she and why doesn't she have a contract?" Vince asked.

…

Alex and Stephen lay in bed, holding each other.

"I'm proud of you, luv," the Irishman stated.

"I'm proud of myself. I don't know what got over me."

"Well, you told me that when you saw Justin, you saw for yourself the damage that Wade could do. You didn't want that to happen to you and you wanted to stop not only your pain but Justin's as well."

"Yeah." Alex stared at his man. "You know...I signed back onto Raw."

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"So...what do you want to do, luv?"

"Be with you."

Stephen smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. We can make it work. Look at Mark and Mike."

The Irishman stared at him.

"The Undertaker and Mike have been with each other for awhile."

"Really?"

Alex nodded. "They made it work. And Glenn and Randy made it work."

"That's true."

"I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. Taking care of me...loving me."

Stephen smiled.

"I was thinking..."

"You mean..."

"I want to...make love."

Stephen smiled and rolled on top of Alex. They kissed and their hands roamed over each other's bodies.

The door opened and they stopped. Dom sleepily stumbled in. She walked to their bed, rubbing her eyes. She dropped a ball-gag onto their bed and walked back out. She bumped into the door-frame.

"Ow," she said and continued on.

Both men chuckled.

"Do you still want to have sex?" Stephen answered.

"Hell yeah!" Alex said and kissed him.

…

Alex stood backstage, watching SmackDown. Wade and Zeke were in the ring going back and forth on the mic. The lights went out and the bells rang. The lights came back on and the Undertaker stood in the middle of the ring between the men. The whites of his eyes could be seen. He focused his greens onto Wade.

Alex smiled and chuckled.

"Told him that he will get the wrath of the Deadman," Dom said as she slid into a seat next to Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Visiting," she replied. "How are you doing?"

"Great." He smiled.

"The sex that good?"

Alex blushed.

Dom laughed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Visiting," she replied.

"Wanna wrestle?"

She stared at him. "So, how do you like being back on Raw, Alex?"

"Love it," Alex replied. "I missed everyone...but I also miss Stephen more."

"It happens."

"Are you ignoring me?" Hunter questioned.

Dom stared at man. She moved her eyes to Justin and Heath, who sat away from everyone waiting for Zeke. "How's Justin doing?"

"Fine," Alex replied. "He's in a relationship with Heath and Zeke."

"How does that work?"

"Seriously. Answer my question," Hunter said.

"They make it work," Alex stated.

Dom nodded. "Here comes Zeke."

They watched as the two younger men went to the black man. He embraced them and kissed each of their temples. He led them back to their locker room.

"They're kind of cute together," Dom said.

Hunter sighed and started to poke Dom.

"Stop it," she said.

"Answer my question," he said as he poked her over and over again.

"You suck." She swatted at him. "Balls."

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" Alex asked.

"Hells yeah!" Dom exclaimed.

Hunter and Alex laughed.

At the club, everyone had fun. Dom danced with Alex, Hunter, and Mark. Mike watched as his friends were having fun. Randy sat in Glenn's lap, nuzzling into his neck. Zeke was flanked by his boys.

Stephen came back with some drinks.

"Do you love him?" Mike asked.

"What?" Stephen questioned.

"Do you love Alex?"

Stephen thought a moment. "I do."

"Good. Take care of my friend."

The Irishman smiled. "I will."

Alex came and sat in Stephen's lap. "Why are you guys over here?"

"Talking, luv," Stephen answered.

"About?"

"Stuff," Mike replied. "I heard about what Dom did to Wade."

"Slammed him down like a sack of potatoes," Alex replied.

"I also heard that Hunter and Vince are trying to get her to sign a contract."

Alex nodded.

"You think she'll go for it?"

Stephen laughed. "A woman like her...never. She comes and goes like the wind."

"Speaking of which," Mike began. "What the hell is Cena doing?"

Cena walked onto the dance-floor and went to Dom. He stood next to her for a few minutes. She turned around and stared up at him. He grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and walked out. Hunter and Mark stared at each other.

"What the fuck?" Alex and Mike asked.

"I'm guessing that he's likes her...?" Steve stated.

Alex looked to his boyfriend. "You think?"

"What the fuck just happened?" Hunter asked Mark as they walked over.

Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought she was a lesbian."

"Bi," Mark and Alex replied.

Hunter thought a moment. "Maybe he can convince her to sign a contract."

Alex shook his head and giggled when Stephen kissed his neck.

Mike blushed and looked away. Mark stared at his lover and turned his face to his own.

"What?" Mike asked.

Mark leaned in and kissed him. Mike responded back.

Hunter watched. "When the fuck did that happen?" He looked to Alex and saw that Stephen and the Virginian were making out. Hunter shook his head and shot a text to Cena about getting Dom to sign a contract.

**~The End~**

**A/N: Yup, it's the end. I wanted to keep the story short and I managed to do that. I hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I liked writing. I would love to thank all of you guys for reading and reviewing. There's so many people to thank: BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, RockyGirl19, KIMBA2011, JoyMcD, fallsangel06, The Emcee, SlytherinQueen020, WraithRider, Centon4Eva, M.j's Place, takers dark lover, CookieWolfScarlet, japanesehon1, and Dorky LuvBD. Thank y'all for reviewing.**

**A/N 2: Don't forget to check out my other stories and my profile to see my writing schedule.**


End file.
